


Speak the Truth, Even if Your Voice Shakes

by leyley09



Series: A Daydream Away [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Players, M/M, truth or drink video fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leyley09/pseuds/leyley09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agreeing to do this Truth or Drink video might be the stupidest thing Jamie's ever done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak the Truth, Even if Your Voice Shakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChelseaIBelieve (MochaCappuccino)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ChelseaIBelieve+%28MochaCappuccino%29).



> For ChelseaIBelieve, who sent me this video and said "I need a Bennguin version of this like yesterday." It's not yesterday, but I haven't mastered sending gifts back in time.
> 
> Based entirely on this video: https://youtu.be/j13w0F_hdIU including a couple of lines of dialogue that were too good to pass up.

“First question: ‘If someone offered you a million dollars to never talk to me again, would you?’” Tyler grins at Jamie across the table. He looks so smug already, like he already knows the answer to this question.

“American or Canadian?” It’s a stalling tactic, but since it also makes Tyler laugh - that ridiculous, over-the-top one that lights him up and involves his whole body - Jamie decides it isn’t a completely pathetic move. “No, I probably wouldn’t take it.”

“Probably wouldn’t?” Tyler’s outrage is mostly feigned.

“Dude, I might need a kidney or something, you don’t know. Stuff happens. Alright, it’s my turn. ‘Have you ever had a crush on someone I’ve been with? What did you do?’” Jamie slaps the card down onto the table. 

“A crush, no. I’ve thought a few of the people you’ve dated were hot, but we like completely different types of people. It’s never gotten any further than that.” Tyler’s so earnest, like it’s the most important thing in the world that Jamie believe Tyler would never do something like that to him. “Okay, J, question three. ‘Finish this sentence: I’m most scared of --’.”

Hmmm. Jamie knows the answer to this question, but does Tyler really want that on the internet for everyone and their uncle to hear? Well, it’s either that or the cheap scotch at the end of the table. Maybe save that for a worse question.

“Being alone.”

Tyler huffs a not-quite laugh, but smiles. “Yeah, that’s pretty accurate. Next question?”

“Okay. ‘Have you ever disliked someone I’ve dated?’” Jamie can’t remember Tyler ever saying anything negative about someone he’s been serious about, but that doesn’t mean Tyler liked all of them either.

The moment of silence after Jamie finishes the question stretches out uncomfortably. Tyler’s staring at the tabletop, not blinking. After what feels like a full week, he blinks once, and then makes eye contact with Jamie again. “Let’s break into this liquor, shall we?”

The tequila Tyler chooses smells like paint thinner from across the table, and it looks like it burns on the way down. Jamie winces in sympathy as he waits for Tyler to pick up the next card.

“Alright.” Tyler’s voice sounds like the tequila was sandpaper. That’s just unfair. “‘If you had to eat one part of my body, what part would it be?’” He’s laughing a bit, which Jamie totally understands. There’s no answer to this that isn’t going to garner a horrible double entendre from Tyler, who thinks he’s good at that sort of thing but he’s really just terrible. If Jamie found that less endearing, well, they probably wouldn’t be doing this stupid video in the first place.

“A toe!” Jamie’s so proud of thinking of something safe, he gets a bit louder than he expected. “I’m pretty sure I could manage that much.” And he’s shot himself in the foot just now, dammit, as Tyler leans across the table with a sleazy smirk.

“I bet you could manage a lot more than that, baby.”

Jamie only pounds his head on the table twice.

“Dude, seriously, read me my question.” Tyler, still chuckling, pokes Jamie in the head with one of the cards. Jamie sits up and snatches it away.

“‘Finish this sentence: My favorite…’” Oh god, he can’t actually ask Tyler this question. He sort of has to, but now he really wants to crawl under the table and die. Sighing internally, Jamie pulls himself together enough to finish reading before his upcoming death. “‘My favorite genre of porn is…’.”

Tyler’s laughing even before Jamie’s put the card on the table. This is a nearly hysterical, wheezing sort of laugh. It takes him a couple of minutes to stop laughing long enough to answer the question.

“Well, we haven’t ever sat down and had a serious conversation about this, but you’re awful at closing browser windows man, so I’ve got some ideas. I don’t know if I’d say you have a favorite genre, more like favorite activities or positions?”

“Okay, okay, that’s probably enough.” Jamie’s pretty sure even the filming makeup they put on him earlier is not covering up the vicious flush he’s sporting right now. “Moving directly along.” He pushes a card at Tyler with a grimace.

“Fine, fine, be sensitive. But I really think we should talk about that later, I feel like I’m missing information about you, J, and I don’t like it. But here’s your question: ‘If I killed somebody, would you help me cover it up?’”

“Yes.” Tyler doesn’t even have the card on the table yet, and now his mouth is hanging open as well. Did he really not know that Jamie would do a lot of stupid things for him?

“Really?!?”

“Yes, really. I mean, I’d prefer not to, if you can help it, but you have to know I’ll always have your back, man.” 

Now Tyler is blushing a bit, but he looks so pleased with that answer that Jamie just snatches the next card up and starts reading without even looking at it first.

“‘Have you ever - oh my god really? - Have you ever caught me masturbating or having sex?’” The universe clearly hates Jamie. He wonders what he did in his last life to deserve this torture.

“Definitely not having sex.” Tyler isn’t laughing about this though; it’s like he’s seriously racking his brain for memories that apply here. “As far as masturbating, do you even do that?”

“That is not a required question to answer.” Jamie tosses the card away from the rest of the stack. Could this game get any more awkward?

“J, you really cannot be this much of a prude; we went to college together.” Tyler’s definitely laughing at him as he picks up his next card. He freezes for a long moment, before reading his question without looking at Jamie. “What would it take for us to have sex?”

There’s no laughing, no leering, no stupid lines. Tyler is alternating between looking at the floor and looking at the table top, chewing nervously on his bottom lip. Jamie watches for a moment before reaching for the bottle of scotch. Tyler never looks at him the entire time he’s pouring and drinking.

The scotch is as cheap as it looked. It makes his eyes water, but that feels like the consequences for having to think about that question. He’s worked very hard at not thinking about that question during daylight hours or when he’s with Tyler. Jamie puts the lid back on the bottle and moves it towards the end of the table before picking up the second to last card on the pile. He clears his throat before reading quietly, “Sit on my lap and stare intimately into my eyes for one full minute or take two shots.”

Tyler’s head snaps up at that. He locks eyes with Jamie, staring like the right answer to this question is stamped across Jamie’s forehead. “Just one minute?”

“That’s what the card says.”

“Yeah okay, I can do that.” He pushes away from the table to stand and walk around it. Jamie slides his chair back to make room. He’s fully expecting Tyler to sit sideways across his lap, like a little kid would, but as usual, Tyler finds a way to surprise him. How he’s managing to straddle Jamie’s lap without either of them falling off this chair is beyond both Jamie and the laws of physics.

One of the producers calls from behind the camera, “One minute, starting….now.” 

Jamie has no idea what to do with his hands. If this were anyone else (or if this were for real, shut up stupid brain), he’d put his hands on Tyler’s waist at the very least. He’s extremely tempted to slide them into the back pockets of Tyler’s stupidly snug jeans, but he’s afraid that a) Tyler wouldn’t like that, and b) he might not be able to get his hands back out afterwards. He settles for wrapping his hands around the side edges of the chair and gripping tightly.

Tyler has his arms laid across Jamie’s shoulders. Jamie thinks he’s crossed his wrists on the back of the chair. He’s warm and surprisingly heavy, and Jamie is rapidly losing hold of the reasons why this is a really, really, really bad idea. He can’t help blinking a bit, but he’s fairly certain that Tyler hasn’t blinked once. 

“Thirty seconds.”

Oh, for the love of all that’s holy, thirty more seconds will actually kill him. The only reason Jamie is still breathing is that Tyler is holding perfectly still, probably to avoid overbalancing the chair. If he fidgets at all, this is going to get so awkward so fast. Jamie spends the last fifteen seconds trying to remember a video on the evils of factory farming, just as a matter of self-defense.

“And done. Good job, guys!”

Tyler slides to his feet, in a way that feels far more lingering than it needs to. He finally breaks eye contact to look at the producer. “Is that it?”

“Should be just one more question on the table. Once you’ve answered that, you guys are free to go.”

Tyler takes his seat, sliding his chair back up to the table. He puts his hand on the card and draws it slowly across the table towards himself. He looks back up at Jamie. “Ready?” 

The question is quiet and low, serious in a way he hadn’t been earlier. Jamie doesn’t know what to do with that.

“Sure.”

Tyler nods, and then picks up the card. He looks at it for several breaths before looking back at Jamie.

“‘Do you love me?’”

If Jamie could travel back in time, he’d go back to just a moment ago and take back his ‘sure’. Maybe he’d go further back and avoid this event altogether. Because it doesn’t feel like he can throw a flippant answer out right now without hurting Tyler’s feelings. He also can’t give him the actual truth without ruining everything. Drinking to avoid the question is just as bad. Somehow, he’s ended up with a lose-lose-lose situation here, and there’s no rescue in sight unless a falling meteor chooses to save him.

Jamie looks down at the table and breathes a couple of times, just to check on that meteor situation. No crashing fireballs appear, so it looks like he’s going to have to answer this damn question. He takes one last deep breath before looking back up into Tyler’s eyes. “Yes.”

He doesn’t say anything else, doesn’t elaborate at all. That could definitely be taken as an answer a friend would give, well, if you edited out the weird eye contact thing they’re doing. And maybe if they didn’t actually use Jamie’s current face for this. He’s not sure what it’s doing, just that he’s lost control of it completely. There’s no way Tyler, who knows him better than just about anybody, is misunderstanding what he’s seeing right now.

Jamie didn’t realize he was holding his breath until Tyler stands up abruptly from his chair. Jamie lets all his air out at once in a disappointed exhale. He knew that wasn’t going to go well, and he’s most of the way turned away to look at the floor next to him when he suddenly has a lapful of person. Who turns out to be Tyler when Jamie jerks his head back up.

“Oh my god, J, why the fuck didn’t you say something.” It’s not a question, because Tyler isn’t waiting for an answer. That’s good, because Jamie’s mouth is too busy kissing Tyler to be talking about anything.

Someone very far away shouts “Cut!”


End file.
